Tesipa
=Setting= =Phonology= Alphabet Tesipa has twenty-one letters, composed of fifteen consonants and six vowels. The Tesipa alphabet looks like this: AEIOUYMNBFDSZXPTKRJLW aeiouymnbfdszxptkrjlw Consonants This is a chart of all the consonants found in Tesipa and what letter represents them, in parentheses. Vowels This is a chart of all the vowels found in Tesipa and what letter represents them, in parentheses. Phonotactics The main rule in Tesipa is that every verb and noun MUST start with a vowel and end with a consonant. Other word forms and prefixes and suffixes are free to end and start with consonants and vowels, however, most follow the rule anyway. In addition, no diphthongs are allowed, so each vowel is pronounced separately. Consonants of the same method of articulation may not be placed next to each other, unless in different syllables. Nasals may not be placed next to other consonants, unless in different syllables. Stress Stress is perfectly regular, with the accented syllable always being the penultimate syllable (except in the case of one syllable words). Stress is light, not heavy. Spelling Tesipa is perfectly phonetic. The voicing and aspiration of consonants does not have an effect on spelling. =Grammar= Sentence Structure Tesipa's sentence structure is very regular, consisting of a SUBJECT VERB OBJECT order in all types of sentences and subclauses. Tesipa also has prepositions (as opposed to postpositions) and adjectives come before nouns. Indirect objects follow direct objects in a sentence. Morphosyntactic Alignment is Nominative-Accusative. Verbs Mood Moods are the main conjugations for verbs, and exist as suffixes. There are seven moods, which are the Indicative (for facts), Optative (for hopes, wishes, and desires), Subjunctive (for opinions and conditions), Potential (for possibilities and hypothetical events), Imperative (for commands), Interrogative (for questions), and Precative (for requests). They are all conjugated by suffixes. The Optative case is also used for making the verbs related to emotion and for exclamative sentences. Each mood can be changed into negative form by the use of the negative prefix (n-) or neutralized with the neutral prefix (t-). Voice There is only one voice in Tesipa, Active Voice, which consists of normal sentence structure. Adjectives may be used as an object if the verb is the verb to be. Tense There are three tenses in Tesipa, past, present, and future. Combined with aspects, there are six prefixes that may be attached to verbs. Aspect There are two aspects in Tesipa, perfective and imperfective. Combined with tenses, there are six prefixes that may be attached to verbs. Person There are no conjugations for person in Tesipa and verbs do not agree to any type of person. Instead, it is solely determined by the position of nouns around the verb. Non-finite Verbs There are four forms of non-finite verb in Tesipa, which are the Infinitive, Participle, Gerund, and Supine. All types of these verbs are conjugating by added a suffix (except infinitives), similar to the mood suffixes. There are no gerundives. Infinitives Infinitives are the base form of a verb, essentially meaning the verb. In Tesipa, they are conjugated by leaving the verb root alone, with no conjugations. Infinitives function as nouns. Participles Participles are divided into three forms, and may be either Adverbial or Adjectival in Tesipa, however, this does not make a difference in pronunciation or spelling. Instead, the three forms of participles are based off of tense in Tesipa. The participles are past (describing a verb that happened to a noun in the past), present (describing a verb that is happening to a noun presently), and future (describing a verb that will/may happen to a noun in the future). Each participle is conjugated by a suffix. There is no difference between future participles for things that may happen and things that will happen. However, someone may switch moods in the main verb to signify such a thing, usually either to Indicative or Potential. The same also applies to the past and present participles, albeit rarer. Gerunds Gerunds are the main noun form of verbs, as the noun that is the action of doing the verb. Adding the suffix -er creates a gerund that can be used in sentences. Supines Supines are another noun form of a verb that are the purpose of an action (verb). Adding the suffix -or creates a supine that can be used in sentences. Negative The Negative form of a verb is created by adding the prefix n- to the beginning of the verb. There is no adverb, unlike in English. The negative prefix works with any mood of finite verbs. It can also be fit onto a participle, where it makes the participle into the opposite of itself. In Tesipa, this is the opposite form of a verb, NOT the state of the verb not happening. Neutral The Neutral form of a verb is created by adding the prefix t- to the beginning of the verb. There is no adverb, and the prefix can also fit onto a participle. The neutral form is the form of a verb where the verb did not happen, as in English. Nouns Case Case is not formed by declensions. Instead it is created by a mixture of word order and particles. Three cases, Nominative, Accusative, and Dative, are determined from the word order solely. For example, a sentence might run "I traded you apples", which is in the order Nominative, Verb, Accusative, Dative. Every sentence and subclause runs this way. The other three cases, Genitive, Ablative, and Instrumental are for special objects that may appear in Tesipa, such as a possessed object, a cause, or something used for doing an action. Genitive Genitive, the equivalent of Possessive in English, and in Tesipa is created by adding the particle "uf" between the possessor and the possessed. For example, in English, possessive can be created by the particle "of", which could create the noun House of John. In Tesipa, it would be translated literally into John of House, while having the same meaning as the English. Diminutive & Augmentative A Diminutive (small version) of a noun can be created by adding the suffix -ili to the noun, while an Augmentative (large version) of a noun can be created by adding the suffix -aku. Definiteness Definiteness is determined by the demonstrative in front of a noun, if any. If there is no demonstrative, indefiniteness exists. Adjectives Comparative A comparative form is created by adding the word "mari" in front of the adjective. Superlative A superlative form is created by adding the word "moli" in front of the adjective. Negative A negative form is created by adding the prefix n-. This negative form creates the opposite of the adjective. Neutral A neutral form is created by adding the prefix t-. It creates a form that means the modified noun is not the opposite of the adjective, but only not the adjective's description, nor its opposite's. Adverbs Adverbs are not usually descended from adjectives. Intensity An adverb's intensity can be increased by adding the word "mari" in front of the adverb. Negative & Neutral To make an adverb negative or neutral, simply add the negative prefix n- or the neutral prefix t-. This works with intense adverbs as well. Pronouns Pronouns are very simple in Tesipa, and are as basic as possible. The main conjugation for them is for person (1st, 2nd, 3rd). Personal No intensive pronouns. There is no difference between number, gender, or case. A dummy pronoun does not exist, instead, the impersonal verb just stands on its own. Possessive A possessive pronoun is created by adding the particle "uf" in front of a personal pronoun. A sentence would look like "Cat is of me." Indefinite There are seven indefinite pronouns, unol (one), ekol (someone/some), elol (anyone/any), inol (everyone/every), enol (no one/none), opol (few), and omol (many). Correlatives Tesipa has few correlatives. Prepositions Prepositions are found before the noun/noun phrase in Tesipa and function similarly to how to function in English. They serve the purpose of grammatical case. Copulas Copulas are very simple in Tesipa. The verb "to be" (es) serves as the copula for all types. It can be conjugated for tense/aspect and mood as well. Some sentences in English which would have a copula are completely served by moods as well, with no copula. Usually the only sentences where the copula appears are in sentences such as "I am a human." In Tesipa, a copula is required in those situations to connect the nouns. Modality There are seven modalities that can be used in Tesipa. This a chart that lists what mood to use for each modality. Syntax Reflexive Reflexive is achieved by using the pronoun Yl as the object and the noun that is acting upon itself as the subject. =Dictionary= =Example text= Category:Languages